Understanding
by Mahabaraba
Summary: My first fanfic posted on this site! muahahahaha! you cannot stop me! haha! eh...this is a CloTi and yeah... its about Tifa bein gone after Meteor and...just read it if u really wanna kno!
1. Chapter 1b

Understanding-by mahabaraba  
  
A/N: who loveth theth CloTithsth?! Ith doeth! Wlhoopth!! *takes out hillbilly teeth* Sorry, uh, yeah. Hello, Maha here and im just tellin u that this story will maybe get better???? i dunno...its a CloTi fanfic, and it's my first...sooooo, bear with me! constructive criticizim loved dearly! anytime! and yeah....here we go! PS: EVERYONE READ CATALINA'S "SINK TO THE BOTTOM WITH YOU"!!!!!!! its the best fic ever! whee!  
  
Disclamer: yeah, i don't own ff or any squenix games so....."Roses are red, violets are blue, Me no own, so u no sue!"  
  
A/N2: sorry to bother you, this is a CLOUD POV type story....at least, its supposed to be! OH, and sarry chappie one is sho short, if u want the rest to be longer, let me kno, ok? CLOUD AND TIFFY FOREVER! WHOO!!! Sorry CleRis fans!  
  
Chapter One: The Dream  
  
A smiling figure kneeled on the altar, her eyes closed as she prayed. Long hair fell twisted from her head and brushed the floor, her pink dress flowed around her legs. A pink bow was tied in her hair, and a red jacket adorned her upper body.   
  
'Aeris....' it was a whisper from my lips. She smiled up at me and opened those beautiful green eyes. 'Cloud, it's over...' she whispered. My mako blue eyes widened, i didn't understand what she meant. 'What's over?' i replied, scratching my spiky blonde hair with a gloved hand.  
  
'The end...has come....we cant stop it. The world will continue to turn without me, and you must move on with it. We will meet again in the Promised land..' What?! What was she saying!? A shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere above her, and a sword ripped through her body. Still smiling, she fell to the ground. 'Goodbye Cloud...'  
  
Another gentle face appeared infront of me. Tifa stood there, her wine colored eyes shining, her long brown hair spilled over her shoulders. A tear escaped from her left eye, and spilled onto my face. She whispered, 'be safe Cloud, I'll always be by your side...' then, she disappeared.  
  
"TIFA!?"  
  
I woke with a start. Sitting straight up, i found myself laying on the deck of the Highwind. "W-what happened...?" it looked like the ship had crashed. Looking around, I noticed that my teammates lay sprawled around the ship in various places. To the right, annoying teenage girl Yuffie Kisaragi lay, her eyes closed peacefully.  
  
  
  
To my left, the ever mysterious "Vinnie the Vampie" Vincent Valentine sat, his garnet eyes surveying our surroundings. In front of me, Red XIII and Cid lay sprawed on the ship deck as well, moaning as Barrets heavy body lay smushing them.   
  
Standing shakily, I dusted off my purple soldier uniform. Vincent moved to see if Yuffie was okay, seeing that another person had woken. "Looks like there's a faint pulse...." he whispered softly, trying not to awaken Yuffie as the ninja lay limply in his arms... "Cloud, where's Tifa?" he asked suddenly, confusion in his ruby eyes. I looked around and said, "I-I don't know...She was with me when Meteo--"  
  
Then, it hit me.  
  
AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LEFT YOU HANGIN!!! N-NO! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!! OH GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIEEE!  
  
Announcer: please tune in next time for another exciting episode...  
  
Next time, on my fanfic: "Where's Tifa, damn you!" I yelled, the ULTIMA sword in my hands. A slow smile spread across his face. "Wouldn't you like to know..?" 


	2. Chapter 1b

Understanding-Chapter 1-b (chapter 2 isnt finished so i decided to make your mouths water w/this little snippit...mmmm...bacon...)  
  
A/N: HEY! due to your requests...I'M BACK! wheee! yay! "O mickey u so fine, u so fine u blow my--" never mind. n-e-ways, thanks SO much Midas, you are SUCH a SWEETIE! Yeah...heh heh, Alan did say everything, didn't he? I'll try to do betters, HONEST! This chappie is short, but it's also the other half of chapter 1 that i forgot to post...sorrie. Here ya'll go! Chapter 2 is almost done. i should have it posted this weekend...  
  
"Tifa?!" I called out, searching throughout the bowels (eew) of the wrecked ship, my heart feeling like it was in my throat. I called out for her, over and over, but no beautiful wine colored eyes greeted me...no sunshine smile played on kissible lips, no long soft brown hair fanning her perfect face. WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE!? Gods...what if she had fallen...she could be hurt! or worse....  
  
After searching until I felt like I was about to drop, I returned to the "deck". I noticed that Barret and Cid had woken up. "$#!^!!" Cid was yelling, "YOU FU#*#@#! COULDN'T YOU TELL YOU WERE SITTING ON #($&# OUR #($&#@($&#( BODIES!?" "YO FOO! DON'T YOU YELL AT ME YOU SONOFAB@!$*!!" Red sat patiently, and i noticed, he looked a little miffed. I guess being crushed by two not overly thin men had that affect on people.  
  
Yuffie stood wobbily, leaning slightly on VIncent, looking "ill". Slowly, she released him and tried to walk forward, swaying and grabbing suddenly to the ships twisted guardrail. "Oh gawd...." she said, holding her stomach with her free hand. She looked quite green actually.   
  
I allowed a quick smile at her 'pain', then felt bad. "that was worse..." she was saying..."than that time, i was at my aunts house... and my cousins 'kidnapped' me...they hung me upside down and swung me back and forth...and OHMIGAWDGETOUTTADAWAYIMGONNABARFOHUGHIMDYIN!!" She turned and 'threw up' over the side of the ship, quite violently.  
  
I flinched, then what had happened came running back to hit me in the face. "T-Tifa!? Where's Tifa?!" I gasped suddenly, feeling like a dumbass for forgetting her. Barret shrugged. "I dunno Spike." he replied, his face not showing any worry. I couldn't believe that! If looks could kill, he would've been screwed.  
  
He gave me a pacifying glance. "I'm sorry Cloud, sure..yeah. She should be around here somewhere...she should be fine." I refused to believe him, I couldn't believe it. Then, for some reason, a memory, an old one, hit me.  
  
:::::FLASHBACK:::::  
  
"You still--you still love her..don't you Cloud?" Tifa asked me in little above a whisper, her fingertips stroking my cheek in a warm caress softly. I rested my head in her lap, and was content as we sat in the grassy hills above Gongaga, shortly after Aeris' death. I had just regianed my sanity from the Lifestream.  
  
I looked up, and saw heartache in her eyes. She looked away swiftly, causing me to sit up. "T-Tifa!" I said softly, but she refused to look at me. I forced her to with my hand, and saw a tear stream down her cheek. But, I couldn't lie to her. "I-I can't say Tif's. I don't know what feelings are real..and what's not." she turned from me again. "BUT...I do know that i care deeply for you." I finished.  
  
She stood up, and dusted herself off. "Cloud," she smiled, but i could tell that it was fake. "The other's are waiting for us. We'd better get back to camp, ok?" before I could reply, she turned and under her breath i thought i heard her say 'sorry'. She ran from me, back to our comrades.  
  
~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but i just wanted to let u kno, this IS significant to the story! Just...not at the moment...Keep it in mind tho!  
  
I woke up suddenly, drenched in a cold sweat. My heart pounded like drums in my ears, and when i touched my chest, I felt it soaked with the mositure. I didn't know what woke me, maybe it was a nightmare. None of the others were awake, they all lay, scattered around our makeshift camp, snoring or sleeping in various positions.   
  
I felt a sudden bolt of fear run through me like lightning..well, okay, it i've never been struck by lightning bolt, but hey? I stood up swiftly, and grabbed my Ultima Sword. I felt a wind chill my body, and i shivered as a strange feeling swept over me. Slowly, I backed away from the fire, into the protection of the shadowy forrest surrounding the clearing (ironic).  
  
A prescence swept into the clearing, brushing over my still sleeping party members. Shadows made way to a darker figure, that swept noiselessly into the encampment (i think). I stepped back a little more, cringing as a twig snapped behind me. The figure stopped moving.  
  
"Cloud??" a soft voice whispered from the hood of the dark cloak that covered the figure. I gasped. It couldn't be!! That voice...so familiar! NO! It couldn't be..slowly, the cloak dropped to the soft loam below, revealing that the person was...  
  
A/N: yeah, a sad story, i'm to stupid to post the chapter all in one piece. sorrie, um, like i said b4 chappie 2 will be up by...this weekend, if i can finish it in time. well, if u wanna give me ne ideas, im me at (aol) blackrose1139. im on around 7 (east coast time) at nite usually. wweeellll, R&R pwease! 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: AHHH! THnaks for the review's eveyone, sorry it took me so long, my puters messed up, and like i said, i've been depressed alot lately, anyways, thanks for sticking with me! lol, here comes chapter threeee...................  
  
Disclamer: Why, oh god do we have these things? Gawd, it's amazing though, that you'd need somehting like this on a site named FANFICTION?! i mean, doesn't everyone KNOW that this place is full of FANFICTION!? uh.....sorry, i'll stop now...  
  
Chapter 3: The Mask  
  
TIFA TIME! ~need some tifa? tifa right here, this chaptre deals with her...and it's all in 3rd person...lol drag it out for cloud! wanna know who the person is, gotta wiat for it! sorry  
  
iDarkness....darkness all around.....the darkness pressed on her body like a thick blanked, heavy and hot....She was damp with prespiration, and her breath came shallow, her body unable to gather much oxygen from the surrounding air. Her eyes were covered by a scratchy makeshift blindfold, tightly tied about her so she owuldn't see any light. Her arms were bound as were her legs, tightly with thick rope that cut into the flesh. A thick cloth covered her mouth to prevent her from speaking. Tifa Lockheart had been kidnapped.  
  
"Cloud.." she thought, laying prone on a concrete surface. She was scared....She had not met her kidnappers yet, and she was frightened out of her mind. Tifa didn't know what was going on, had Meteor been destroyed? or had they all died and she gone to hell? She didn't know..../i  
  
A deep voice brought her back to reality, roughly calling out her name. "Tifa. Tifa wake up.." someone shaked her violently. "Ms.Tifa!! you must get up!!!!" Suddenly, light flooded into her eyes. She saw a white room surrounding her, filled with people. Her mother, her father, her teacher....aeris.....  
  
"W-wha?? Where am i?" She asked, seeing the smiling faces of those she loved surrounding her. "A-am I.....am I dead???"  
  
A/N: AAaaannnndd.........SCENE! I'm sorry it's so short, and i know ya'll are gonna kill me, but i'm so strapped for ideas right now!! maybe if someone e-mails me with ideass.............I'll give oyu a cookie if you do! Oh, lol, i'll update again in a few days, it's spring BREAK! WOO!   
  
Midas: I'll be on yahoo my aim's not working, i'm sorry for not gettin back to you taht time...*sniffs* i still love you... 


End file.
